Just Be Friends
by ForeverKingdom
Summary: "In a world where everything is slowly being broken down. I'm struggling, but I know that it's for you to be around. While your engraved smiles are fading away, I should end it all." - Just Be Friends by Luka Megurine


Yeah my stories basically revolve around Lucy because I love her that much. . .

This is a one-shot though! I was inspired to write this by the song "Just Be Friends" by Yamai (well she did a piano cover of the song)

**Summary: "In a world where everything is slowly being broken down. I'm struggling, but I know that it's for you to be around. While your engraved smiles are fading away, I should end it all." - Just Be Friends by Luka Megurine**

**xx I do not own Fairy Tail xx  
**

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

"Stop yelling at me!" I say, my hands covering my eyes as tears trail down my face. "I wouldn't have to if you stopped complaining at such stupid things!" the love of my life shouts. "Gray, I said stop yelling!" I repeat, stomping my legs like a child.

He groans, "God, you're annoying! Why is it always me who's the bad guy when you're the one who starts it." he says, his volume lowering. I bite my lower lip, because it's true. I look around the kitchen. Broken plates are on the floor, glass is scattered, and water is all over the floor. I sigh, "Y'know what, lets just forget this." I mumble, wiping away my tears. He nods, clearly still angry. His face softens though as he also notices the mess. "Here, just go relax, I'll clean this all." he suggests. I shake my head, "No, Gray. I started this. I'll clean it up." I whisper and go grab a towel from the kitchen counter. He knows that I won't let him do it so he just walks away and up the stairs to our bedroom.

While cleaning, my fingers are being prick by the glass shards, but I ignore the blood that comes out of my fingers. That cut pain doesn't even compare to the aching heart of mine.

I start to tear up again as I think about Gray and I.

We aren't doing well. These fight are happening way too much now, our voices all raise and tears always spill. Our love was dying, and like petals it will die and fall. As much as I hate it too.

I continue to clean until the kitchen looked like it did on the first days we moved in together. Clean, simple, and lovable. I have been cleaning for thirty minutes, and my fingers were bandaged tightly.

Inhale and exhale is what I tell myself as I walk up the stairs and into our bedroom. Gray and I. The way we sleep is different also. We're what seems to be miles apart.

I change into my pajamas and go to the bed, and snuggle myself under the blanket.

"Good night, Lucy." Gray mutters.

"Good night, Gray." I mutter back.

And just like that, a wall of silence is placed between us. We use to say "I love you." and cuddle with each other, but whenever we do that know, it hurts so we decide it's better not too. We both know what's happening. Our love was dying, it's now a thin rope that can be ripped any day. I dread that day. But we also know that day has already came. It came long ago. The rope was broken and now it's taped together, but the tape won't last. We ended a long time ago, and we're only trying to bandage something that is damaged far too horrible to be fixed.

My body is too cold that no one can defrost it. And the person that once could will only make it just more freezing.

I sigh and close my eyes. Not to sleep, but to block out the tears that threaten to fall. I can't take it anymore, this is hurting too much. I know I have to let go soon, or else this will be too much too bear. I've got to learn that this isn't going to get any better, and that I need to let Gray go. It also occurred to me that nothing can fix this, not even us living in the same house and acting as if everything is alright.

My mind creates a plan. I have to leave early in the morning. Leave my love a letter, and disappear into the world and out of his life. It's for the best, even my heart knows it is. I'll gather everything important to me, and make him his last breakfast then just leave. . . . just let go and leave.

But . . . I know I can't. Or at least I am unable too. Maybe I can send him a few letters here and there. And maybe, just maybe I can visit him one day. And the day I visit him, we will be able to embrace each other again, but as friend. Just as friends.

**Gray's POV**

I can't sleep. Not under the overflow feeling of something falling apart. Something once important and amazing. I know that this isn't going right, that no matter how much I love her, it's slowly fading into the night. She feels the same way.

The way our hearts both clench onto each other, but now that the harder we hold on the more it just hurts. So we know that one day, the hearts will let go off each other.

I close my eyes, trying to sink myself into sleep, but I have been trying to do that day after night and it just doesn't happen.

It's best if I just don't sleep. It just makes me more tired if I try to sleep, so why not just stay up all night instead of putting up a struggle. . .

For some reason, I start to remember how Lucy and I met. I don't want to remember, I want to forget. It's easier to remember than to forget, I don't want that though.

But Lucy was introduced to me by my best friend, Natsu. It turns out that Lucy and Natsu were best friends also, at first I though they were dating, but they had the bro and sis type of friendship. Lucy was happy around me during that time. We talked a lot, and sooner or later we started to say: I love you, Goodnight babe, Miss you already. Even as just friends, we said that to each other. I finally gained the courage to ask her out three years ago. It was an immediate yes from her, I remember how happy I was . . . a year later we moved in with each other, we were happy those times also. But then, a few months ago, things changed. The things we once enjoyed doing with each other had the nostalgic and uninteresting feeling in it.

I shut my eyes from remembering anymore.

I soon fall asleep.

**The next morning - Gray's POV still**

I wake up to find no one near me, not even Lucy.

Lucy . . . . that name brings a knife to my heart.

I also notice that the room looks half empty. Lucy's belongings aren't anywhere in the room, and the smell of breakfast downstairs makes this more complicated. Did Lucy leave? Or am I just going more crazy? My feet slide off the bed and forces me to stand up. I walk to the bathroom and do my regular morning routine. Lucy's products aren't in the bathroom though. All that's in there is my toothbrush, comb, hair dryer, and a few other things that only belong to me. I'm beginning to believe that Lucy left.

Still half-naked I stomp my way down the stairs. No one is down here besides myself. The kitchen and living room is empty, and the lingering smell of eggs still roam the kitchen. While sitting down and looking at the food, I find a folded letter under the plate. My heart tells me not to open it though, but my mind says yes and lately I learned that the heart always makes me hurt even more. So I open it. There is Lucy's penmanship all over the paper, so I read it.

_Dear Gray,_

_Lets admit it, we both had to leave each other one way. We both knew that it was getting to painful to keep holding onto something so fragile. I tell myself everyday that maybe this is just a phase, one that will soon end. But it's not, this was just something that is temporary, this is permanent. Our love is gone, and it's not coming back. We were always hugging and choking on fake smiles and laughter just to cover the fact that it was ending, but we both know that picking dead petals and trying to place up back on the flower won't heal anything. I am just going to end it all, I don't want to end our friendship, just our relationship. It was a hard choice, but from the start of all this useless actions and bickering, I knew that it was the right choice. I am sorry Gray, but lets just be friends. Please don't think that I mean I never want to talk to you, or see you ever again. That is not what I mean at all. But until the day that our hearts have healed or are no longer broken, or until the day we can sit down without recalling the achingly beautiful memories, that is when I shall face you once more. That is the day I shall return, but just as friends. We will just be friends._

_Sincerely, Lucy Heartfilia._

I couldn't help but cry a little as I read on, but I quickly wipe them away. I fold the letter and place it in my pocket, it shall be in there until I see Lucy again. But just as friends.

* * *

FINALLY I HAVE FINISHED THIS ONE-SHOT. I'VE BEEN REWRITING IT FOR THE PAST TWO DAYS! THANK GOD!

**Review please!**


End file.
